


prompts

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Category: Christian Lore, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Doctor Who, Glee, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Apocalypse, Chameleon Arch, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Death, F/F, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompts Accepted, Reincarnation, Self Prompt, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-sentence ficlets. Updated with 6 word ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Glee; Blaine Anderson; Coming Back As We Are 'verse**

He didn’t leave a suicide note.

 

**Cinderella; Cinderella; death**

She didn’t make it out by midnight.

 

**Sleeping Beauty; Prince/Princess; reincarnation**

They said kissing your true love was fireworks, so why did kissing him taste like tears?

 

 **any; any; The crime of loving is forgetting. -** **Maurice Chevalier** (Doctor Who)

Rose stared at John Smith, tears filling her eyes as she realized that the man before her was nothing more than an ordinary human.

 

 **dark fairy tale; any; “Truth, like diamond, has many facets.” -Chitra Banerjee Divakaruni** (Snow White)

The prince leaned in to kiss her and she sank her fangs into the pale skin of his neck.

 

**Hunger Games; Peeta; what might have been**

Katniss is dead by Peeta's hands, and he dead by her guards- the Rebellion falls within a week.


	2. 6 words

**Glee, Kurt/Blaine, alternate lifetimes**

"Welcome to NYADA. My name's Kurt."

 

**Chronicles of Narnia, Edmund, traitor's punishment (x2)**

He has to watch his entire family die-

over

and over

again.

 

 **any, any, burn (x2)** (Christian mythos)

She watches the first fall and she watches the last-

and weeps.

 

 **Glee, Rachel & Blaine, children (x3)** (Season 6)

 _Snicker_. 

"Yes, Kurt?"

"That child has Blaine's DNA. You two are actually having incredibly attractive, vaguely Eurasian children."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts accepted!


End file.
